Tiny Tama
by thisismycanoe
Summary: What do you really think that happened to Tamatoa and his Grandmother? Let's go into the past of Tamatoa when he was just a little Hermit Crab, before coming this enormous shiny coconut crab he is today. This Fic was inspired by Zommbros Tumblr Comic Dear Ocean Goddess in which there is a section about Tamatoas Past. I wanted to dive a little deeper and create a little fic that ho


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""This child, i don't want it" a female crab had shouted towards her mate. "This child is hideous!" as her big claw slammed at the small hermit crab like shell across the floor of Lalotai. The child inside whimpered and hid deep into its little shell as the parents made a face and walked away with the tiny crabs brothers and sisters./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"A tiny voice hiccupped and sobbed unhappy with the events that just took place until a large elderly crab scooped up the smaller one. His grandmother looked at him with gentle eyes. Placing the small crab upon her shell she whispered. "Do not worry my little one. You will grow big and strong" she promised. "Don't you worry. I will always protect you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Tamatoa woke up from that dream. Years has passed since his parents abandoned him and his grandmother took him in. Tamatoa was now a young child around 10 so to say. His curiosity got the best of him. Bringing home little trinkets fallen from the human world, some tiny as pearls to as big as broken row boats. Tamatoa loved collecting things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"His grandma was ripe with age but she was a strong woman. The Large crab was cleaning out the cave they lived in and tiny Tama pushed his newest treasure in the corner, a chest full of gold, silver and coins. He loved those the most. His Grandmother given him the nickname 'Little Diamond' because growing up she knew he was going to become great. Her little diamond in the rough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""Tamatoa!" the elderly crab called as he skittered over with big happy eyes. "Time for Lunch, did you stay in the shadows like you promised?" she peered over at her grandson with gentle gaze. Tiny Tama nodded his head with vigor. "Yes Gamma" he promised. "I even got more treasure!" he exclaimed with excitement. Her gaze lifted to his little corner that was becoming bigger and bigger each year, "Yes i see my little Diamond. Come on" she would use one of his trinkets to wiggle light into the ocean above their cave and fish began falling. She ate a good bit while Tamatoa had to skitter around to catch and eat quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"It seemed to be quiet and peaceful that day until there was a loud Roar outside their door./p 


End file.
